Child of Destiny (Book One)
by 000zero.lord000
Summary: NOT FOUND
1. Chapter l

**DISCLAMIER:**

**semua karakter bukan milik saya**

**summary: sorry not found**

**pair: unknown**

**warning: author newbie,typo,alur gak pasti,dll**

**no like no read and get out from here!!**

**jika kalian suka silahkan membaca**

**Happy read bro.**

...

Disebuah ruangan yang gelap ada 2 sosok pria sedang melihat seorang bocah yang tidak sadarkan diri berada dalam tabung berisi air, tubuh bocah tersebut banyak mengalami luka serius apalagi tangan kanannya putus benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

"bagaimana hasilnya Kabuto?" tanya seorang pria berambut panjang hitam lurus lalu memiliki mata seperti ular sedang duduk di kursi sambil menghadap tabung tersebut "seperti yang anda lihat Orochimaru-sama belum ada tanda-tanda signifikan dari hasil dna yang kita berikan padanya" jawab seorang pria yang di panggil Kabuto tadi sedangkan Orochimaru hanya menatap tabung itu dengan pandangan datar "padahal aku berharap bahwa anak ini berada dalam ekspektasiku nanti, tapi nyatanya masih nihil" gumam Orochi "saya mengerti apa yang anda risaukan Orochimaru-sama namun saya yakin beberapa waktu dekat ini hasil tes dna kita pasti berhasil, mengingat hanya anak ini yang mampu bertahan dengan dna spesial kita" ujar Kabuto sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya "kuharap juga begitu" lalu Orochimaru berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan Kabuto dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

**skip time**

10 tahun berlalu. bocah yang dulu hanya berada dalam tabung kini menjelma menjadi remaja yang kuat berambut kuning jabrik bermata biru dan berkulit tan wajahnya berekspresi datar tubuhnya terlihat tegap walaupun masih berumur 15 tahun.

Saat ini si bocah tersebut terlihat sedang berlatih tanding dengan seorang bocah remaja seusianya namun berambut putih panjang "kau sudah siap?" tanya si rambut putih tersebut sambil memasang kuda-kuda "tentu, kapanpun kau mau" jawab si bocah pirang itu dengan santai sambil menggenggam sebilah kunai di tangan kanannya. lalu tanpa menunggu lama si bocah berambut putih melesat kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari tulang di tangan kanannya.

saat sudah sampai di depan bocah pirang itu dia mulai menusukan pedang itu ke arah kepala bocah tersebut namun dapat di hindari dengan mudah dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri "kau semakin cepat heh?" ucah bocah pirang itu sambil menyeringai "ini belum seberapa" balas bocah berambut putih sambil terus menyerang lawanya secara brutal di mulai dari sabetan,tusukan hingga tendangan.

namun saat tendangan memutar yang di lancarkan oleh si rambut putih itu hampir mengenainya bocah pirang tersebut menghindar dengan bersalto kebelakang "langkah yang mudah di tebak" gumamnya pelan lalu secara ajaib bocah berambut putih tadi mengeluarkan proyektil peluru yang terbuat dari tulang jarinya dan melesat kearah si pirang

**trang. . trang. . . trang. . .**

namun dengan gesit si pirang dapat menangkisnya dengan kunai yang dia bawa "perlu lebih dari ini jika kau ingin melukaiku" ucap si pirang sambil menyeringai "benarkah? baiklah jika itu maumu" setelah selesai dengan serangan tadi orang berambut putih tadi tiba-tiba kulitnya muncul bercak aneh yang muncul di sekitar dadanya dan menyebar hampir keseluruh tubuhnya "sialan belum apa-apa dia sudah menggunakan jutsu itu" gumam si pirang terkejut "tapi apa boleh buat kelihatannya dia memang mulai serius sekarang" lalu si pirang langsung membuat segel tangan

**FUUTON : KAZEKIRI NO JUTSU**

si bocah pirang tadi membuat puluhan pisau angin yang melesat cepat kearah lawannya "coba kau hindari yang satu ini" teriak si pirang

sedangkan sang lawan hanya menyeringai "ini terlalu mudah bagiku duren" lalu si rambut putih itu mengeluarkan banyak tulang di area siku lutut dan telapak tangannya tidak hanya itu bahkan serangan jurus angin tadi dapat ia hindari dengan sangat mudah dan melesat kearah bocah pirang tadi "bersiaplah untuk kalah" saat sudah berada di depan lawan bocah berambut putih itu menusukan tepat kearah petut si pirang

**Jleb. . .**

"kau kalah Naruto" ucapnya dengan kata yang penuh penekanan saat serangannya berhasil menembus pertahanan si pirang yang di panggil Naruto "dalam mimpimu Kimimaro" balas Naruto datar yang ternyata tadi hanya sebuah bunshin sedangkan Naruto yang asli muncul di belakang sambil melakukan tendangan memutar berniat menyerang kepala Kimimaro

**YANAGI NO MAI**

tanpa Naruto duga ternyata Kimimaro menumbuhkan tulang di sekitar bahunya seperti sebuah duri putih panjang yang sangat kuat, karena terkejut Naruto menahan serangannya dan melompat menjauh

**TSUBAKI NO MAI**

lalu Kimimaro melesat kembali ke arah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan tulang dari telapak tangannya dan menyerang dengan gerakan menusuk yang sangat cepat bahkan sampai Naruto harus di buat kualahan karena terus menghindar tanpa ada kesempatan untuk menyerang balik 'dasar brengsek jika seperti ini terus aku tidak bisa menang' batin Naruto yang terus menghindar dan menghindar "kenapa Naruto? kau kehabisan ide untuk melawanku?" ucap Kimimaro datar sambil terus menyerang 'jika menggunakan serangan jarak dekat aku pasti kalah satu-satunya cara hanya menggunakan serangan jarak jauh namun dengan tehnik berpedanganya menggunakan tulang akan sangat merepotkan nantinya selain di gunakan menyerang tulangnya juga di gunakan sebagai perisai tubuhnya, ini cukup sulit' batin Naruto dambil terus menghindar dan mengobservasi lawannya namun di saat yang bersamaan serangan tusukan Kimimaro berhasil menggores pipi kiri Naruto.

sementara itu di tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka bertarung Orochimaru dan Kabuto melihat dengan antusias "bagaimana menurut anda tentang mereka berdua itu Orochimaru-sama?" tanya Kabuto sambil melihat tanpa menoleh ke arah tuannya "Kimimaro adalah wadah yang sempurna untukku di masa depan tubuhnya sangat sempurna dari segi serangan dan pertahanan dia benar-benar menakjubkan" jawab Orochi sambil mata ularnya menatap tajam Kimimaro "namun, walaupun begitu Naruto bukan bocah biasa yang dapat di remehkan, kemampuannya mengobservasi lawan dan mencoba terus menemukan titik lemah musuhnya patut di beri apresiasi Kabuto" jelas Orochi di akhir kalimatnya sedangkan Kabuto hanya mengangguk sambil melirik kearah Orochi lagi "lalu kenapa anda tidak memberikan segel kepada Naruto? bukankah anak itu juga memiliki potensi?" sedangkan Orochi hanya tertawa "khukhukhu. . . . kau tahu Kabuto? jika aku masih ingin melihat potensi terkuatnya dan untuk masalah segel aku sudah punya rencana tersendiri untuknya nanti" sedangkan Kabuto hanya membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan kembali melihat arena pertarungan.

Naruto dan Kimimaro saling menjaga jarak terlihat Naruto sudah mendapatkan bekas sayatan benda tajam hampir di seluruh tubuhnya bahkan kimono abu-abu yang selalu dia pakai kini rusak karena sayatan benda tajam sedang untuk Kimimaro sendiri di sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah karena Naruto berhasil memberikan beberapa pukulan berlapis cakra yang bisa di bilang cukup menyakitkan bagi Kimimaro, "apa hanya sebatas ini saja kemampuanmu? kau masih lemah duren, masih banyak waktu untukmu berlatih menjadi kuat" mendengar ucapan Kimimaro tadi membuat darah Naruto sedikit mendidih namun dapat dia sembunyikan dengan ekspresi datarnya "baiklah aku akui kau benar-benar kuat saat beradu taijutsu namun ada satu hal yang tak bisa kau lampaui dari diriku" ucap Naruto menggantung dan dengan sangat cepat si Naruto sudah menghilang dengan shunsin ke belakang Kimimaro, karena terkejut membuat Kimimaro harus merasakan tendangan super kuat di punggungnya.

**DUAGH**

Kimimaro meluncur kedepan dengan cepat, tidak mau kehilangan momen Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di depan dan memberikan pukulan berlapis cakra.

**DUAGH**

namun dapat Kimimaro tangkis dengan kedua tangannya tapi tetap saja tinju super Naruto membuat dia kembali terlempar kebelakang 'ugh. . . dia mendadak menjadi kuat bahkan segel kutukan level pertama miliku belum mampu mengantisipasinya, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu seberapa kuat sebenarnya dirimu Naruto' batin Kimimaro namun sebuah suara menginterupsi pertarungan mereka "cukup untuk hari ini bocah" secara otomatis mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mengendurkan kesiagaan mereka "istirahatlah, kalian berdua pasti lelah" ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kabuto anak buah paling setia Orochimaru "ha'i" jawab mereka bersamaan lalu mereka pergi begitu saja ketempat masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, kamar gelap tanpa fentilasi dan hanya di terangi cahaya lilin di meja kecil dan satu obor berada di dinding kamarnya terlihat menyeramkan memang namun apa boleh buat 10 tahun lalu dia sadar dari komanya dan tahu-tahu dirinya sudah berada di tempat ini namun selama 10 tahun itu pula dia berlatih dan berlatih untuk menjadi semakin kuat agar dia bisa melindungi Orochimaru, ya dia adalah Naruto bocah yang awalnya di anggap memiliki cakra yang cacat namun sebenarnya mempunyai cakra yang bisa di bilang luar biasa, membicarakan soal loyalitas Naruto juga sangat loyal kepada Orochimaru mengingat dia di selamatkan dan di latih menjadi shinobi hebat seperti sekarang.

**Tok tok tok**

mendengar suara ketukan pintu membuat dia menoleh kearah sumber suara "ada apa Kabuto-san?" tanya Naruto padahal Kabuto belum membuka pintu namun dia langsung hafal siapa yang mengetuk pintunya itu karena selama ini hanya Kabuto dan Orochimaru saja yang selalu mendatangi kamarnya "kau di tunggu Orochimaru-sama di ruang tengah ada sesatu yang ingin dia sampaikan padamu" ucap Kabuto dari luar kamarnya 'memang ada masalah apa lagi?' batin Naruto bertanya dalam hatinya "memang ada apa Kabuto-san?" sedangkan Kabuto hanya menjawab tidak tahu "baiklah aku akan kesana" jawab Naruto santai lalu dia segera bergegas keluar kamar.

sesampainya Naruto di tempat Orochimaru dia di persilahkan duduk di sebuah bangku dan di seberangnya ada Orochi sendiri lalu di meja tersebut ada sebuah lilin besar yang menerangi tempat gelap itu tidak lupa dua gelas teh hangat mengingat tempat ini gelap dan dingin padahal tempatnya berada di bawah tanah tapi entah kenapa bisa terasa lumayan dingin atau lebih tepatnya lembab "apa kau sudah tahu Naru untuk apa aku memanggilmu kemari?" sedangkan bocah pirang itu hanya diam sambil menggeleng "khukhukhu. . . sebenarnya aku memanggilmu karena ada satu tidak tapi 2 hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu" dua hal? hal apa? itulah yang ada di benak Naruto "pertama seminggu lagi aku,Kabuto dan yang lainnya akan melakukan penyerangan ke Konoha" Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya 'apa aku mungkin akan ikut penyerangan ke konoha? entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu tapi dimana?' batin bocah itu bertanya-tanya "dan untuk memuluskan penyerangan itu aku akan mendaftarkanmu di ujian chunnin yang di adakan di konoha" Naruto masih diam belum menanggapi perkataan Orochimaru "bagaimana apa kau setuju Naru?" sedikit berpikir sesaat Naruto akhirnya menjawab "baiklah saya bersedia Orochi-sama" sedangkan sang sannin ular itu hanya tertawa dengan tawa khasnya yang dapat membuat orang merinding namun tidak untuk si pirang ini "lalu hal kedua ini adalah hal yang cukup sensitif Naruto aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksimu nanti mendengarnya" kata Orochi sambil meminum tehnya sedikt "hal apa itu Orochi-sama?" tanya Naruto yang semakin penasaran dengan hal kedua ini "apa kau tahu asal-usulmu yang sebenarnya?" sedangkan Naruto yang di tanya hanya menggeleng pelan "baiklah aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu jadi dengarkan baik-baik"

**Flashback**

Konohagakure adalah desa ninja terkuat di Elemental Nation di anggap terkuat karena banyak shinobi-shinobi hebat berasal dari desa ini contohnya Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hasirama dua shinobi yang di beri julukan dewa. awalnya terdengar terlalu membesar-besarkan memang tapi kenyataannya mereka berdua memang pantas menyandang gelar itu mengingat kemampuan mereka yang melebihi di atas rata-rata, namun ini bukan cerita mengenai mereka berdua namun ini mengenai kisah seorang bocah terbuang yang di anggap aib oleh desa kelahiranya.

malam itu Konoha terlihat tentram dan damai hingga malapetaka itu terjadi. seorang shinobi yang tak diketahui identitasnya muncul menggunakan topeng dengan satu lubang mata mengenakan jubah hitam dan rantai di kedua tangannya dia muncul saat sang istri hokage keempat sedang melahirkan menurut cerita sang istri hokage tersebut akan melahirkan bayi kembar laki-laki. memanfaatkan momen itu si orang berjubah yang tak diketahui identitasnya menyerang tempat bersalin istri Hokage dan berhasil membawa salah satu bayi tersebut jika kalian mengira yang orang misterius tadi mengincar anak Hokage maka kalian salah karena yang di incar orang tersebut adalah sang istri Hokage itu sendiri dengan cara menyekap salah satu anaknya namun dewi keberuntungan masih menaungi Youndaime Hokage hingga sang hokage berhasil merebut kembali si bayi tersebut tapi sebagai imbalan menyelamatkan bayi tadi sang istrilah berhasil di culik dan di bawa ketempat dekat hutan di konoha hingga si orang misterius tadi membuat sebuah insou dan meletakan tangannya diatas perut istri hokage tersebut dan akhirnya keluarlah seekor bijuu berbentuk rubah berwarna orange memiliki 9 ekor. auman keras dan ledakan cakra besar terjadi apalagi saat si rubah tersebut menoleh kebawah dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah dan orang berjubah hitam membuatnya murka dan mencoba menyerangnya dengan hempasan tangan raksasanya dan yang terjadi ledakan cukup kuat terjadi saat tangan si rubah itu mengenai tanah akan tetapi saat detik-detik akhir sebelum tanah itu di hancurkan sang orang misterius itu berhasil menghindar begitu juga dengan istri hokage tersebut karena suaminya berhasil membawanya ketempat aman. "kau tidak apa-apa kan Kushina?" tanya sang suami kepada istrinya yang dia gendong di depan "aku tidak apa-apa Minato, tapi di mana anak-anak?" tanya balik sang istri yang malah mengkawatirkan anaknya, itu wajar saja mungkin naluri seorang ibu, kembali ke cerita. "mereka baik-baik saja Kushina aku akan membawamu pada mereka" lalu Minato langsung membawa Kushina ketempat anak-anak mereka berada.

sementara itu dengan orang berjubah hitam dia tiba-tiba mengaktifkan sharingan tapi bukan sharingan biasa melainkan mangekyou sharingan salah satu kekkei genkai andalan klan uchiha dan apa hubungannya orang ini dengan klan uchiha? entahlah mungkin suatu saat nanti akan terjawab dengan sendirinya. hingga entah kenapa si rubah raksasa tersebut matanya juga ikut beeubah yang tadinya vertical berwarna merah kini di tambah dengan tiga tomoe seperti sharingan dan bisa kalian tebak mungkin si jubah hitamlah pelakunya tapi kenapa dan untuk apa masih belum di ketahui.

singkat cerita Minato sang yondaime hokage berhasil mengalahkan orang misterius itu namun sayangnya ancaman bukan orang itu saja tapi masih ada satu ancaman besar lain yaitu si bijuu ekor 9 yang masih mengamuk walaupun pengaruh dari orang misterius tadi bisa di hilangkan menggunakan tehnik ninjutsu KEIYAKU FUIN dari bijuu tersebut tapi tetap saja monster besar yang kebanyakan ekor tersebut mengamuk dengan brutal bahkan setengah wilayah desa konoha di buat hancur lebur hingga akhirnya Minato membawa bijuu yang sedang emosi itu ke area hutan yang cukup jauh dari desa dan ternyata disana sudah ada Kushina datang untuk membantu dengan rantai cakra andalanya dia berhasil mengikat si ekor 9 "bertahanlah Minato kita akan mengalahkannya bersama-sama" sedangkan Minato sendiri sudah pucat karena kehabisan cakra itu wajar dia pergi kesana kemari menggunakan jutsu hiraisin membuat cakranya terkuras apalagi menteleport musang raksasa dengan jarak jauh pasti membuatnya hampir pingsan "itu mustahil Kushina cakraku sudah benar-benar menipis aku sudah tidak sanggup bertarung" Kushina hanya menunduk dengan wajah sedih sambil meneteskan air mata "tapi menurutku mungkin ada satu cara lagi menghadapi mahluk itu" ucap Minato sambil berlutut dengan nadas mulai tersengal "apa itu Minato? kuharap itu tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama mengingat aku belum pulih pasca melahirkan" entah kenapa Minato sendiri terasa berat untuk mengatakannya "satu-satunya cara adalah SHIKI FUUJIN lalu sebagai target kuncinya adalah kedua anak kita" bagai disambar petir itulah yang di rasakan Kushina saat Minato mengatakan hal tersebut "apa-apaan kau ini Minato? apa kau tidak waras? mereka anak kita bukannya kelinci percobaan untuk jurus mematikan itu lagi pula. . . " Kushina bergumam di kata terakhirnya dan kembali menangis "dengarkan aku Kushina aku berbuat seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan, pertama aku akan membuat bunsin dan mengorbankan setengah umurku untuk memanggil roh dewa kematian jadi kita bisa tetap membesarkan anak-anak bersama" jelas Minato sambil memeluk istrinya "dan kedua aku ingin anak kita di anggap pahlawan desa dengan menyegel kyuubi di kedua anak kita nanti lagi pula mereka juga akan mendapatkan tambahan cakra dari kyuubi nantinya" mendengar penjelasan suaminya Khusina hanya mengangguk sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya "berjanjilah kau akan tetap hidup" ucap Kushina sambil mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya "ya aku berjanji" lalu minato menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari istri tercintanya itu.

namun momen itu indah itu hancur saat kyuubi memberontak dan mengaum ganas sambil menatap tajam pasangan shinobi itu. tanpa buang-buang waktu Minato kembali menghilang dengan hiraishin dan kembali membawa kedua anaknya lalu meletakan mereka di tanah setelah itu dia membuat bunshin dan mulai merangkai insou dengan cepat dan secara ajaib bayangan dewa kematian muncul di belakangnya saat setelah menyelesaikan segel tangan "sekarang Minato" teriak sang istri yang sudah tidak kuat menahan kyuubi lalu saat Minato mulai menyegelnya di sinilah keanehan terjadi ketika cakra kyubi perlahan-lahan masuk ke anaknya yang berambut merah awalnya tidak ada apa-apa namun saat separuhnya lagi masuk ke anaknya berambut pirang kyuubi memberontak dan menarik kembali cakranya di tambah si bayi kedua mulai menagis sangat keras seakan-akan merasakan sakit "apa yang terjadi Minato? kenapa anak kedua kita menangis?" tanya Kushina yang mulai panik "entahlah Kushina aku merasakan cakra kyubi mulai memberontak seakan-akan menarik cakranya kembali" jelas Minato yang mencoba terus berusaha memasukan cakra monster itu ke tubuh anaknya "anak kita kesakitan Minato hentikan saja ritual ini" kata Kushina yang kembali menangis karena tidak tega anaknya kesakitan "sialan aku tidak punya banyak waktu, kalau begini aku akan melepas segelnya secara paksa dan memasukanya kedalam anakku yang satunya" gumam Minato lalu dia melepas paksa dan menanamkan kembali segel itu keanaknya yang berambut merah tadi dan akhirnya selesai sudah sang monster berhasil di segel seluruhnya kedalam tubuh anaknya yang berambut merah. Kushina lalu langsung berlari kearah kedua anaknya dan memeluk mereka dengan erat sedangkan Minato tersenyum lega lalu pingsan. dan tak lama setelah itu muncul Hokage ketiga dan para anbu untuk membantu Minato dan Kushina kembali ke konoha, tanpa mereka ketahui apa yang mereka lakukan adalah salah satu kesalahan fatal yang membuat tragedi itu bermula.

**SKIP TIME : 5 years later**

Lima tahun lalu adalah insiden terbesar yang pernah menimpa konoha sampai-sampai separuh desa tersebut di hancurkan dan hari ini adalah hari berkabung seluruh desa mengenang tragedi tersebut.

sementara semua orang berkabung atas terjadinya bencana yang pernah menimpa desa mereka ada seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun sedang duduk merenung di sebuah hutan di luar desa letaknya cukup jauh dari konoha. untuk anak berusia 5 tahun bepergian malam-malam begini adalah hal aneh dan berani, aneh karena orang tua gila macam apa yang membiarkan anak 5 tahun berkeliaran di hutan jam 10 malam dan berani karena dia duduk di tempat menakutkan sendirian sambil menatap bulan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca apa dia berkabung juga untuk desanya? entahlah tiada yang tahu "hey bocah sialan disini kau rupanya" bocah pirang itu tersentak kaget saat ia mendengar suara orang dewasa berjenis kelamin laki-laki menyapanya dalam kegelapan saat dia berjalan mendekat dan sampai dekat anak tersebut dia langsung menyeringai sadis orang tersebut tinggi besar memiliki surai putih sebahu dengan membawa sebuah shuriken raksasa "para tetua akan sangat senang jika aku membunuhmu dan memberikan kepalamu untuknya bocah hahahahaha" kata orang itu dengan tawa sadisnya sedang si bocah reaksinya sudah takut luar biasa tubuhnya bergetar matanya berwarna biru jernih meneteskan air mata lagi "jangan menangis bocah aku berjanji ini tidak akan terasa sakit karena aku akan langsung membunuhmu dengan sangat. . . " lalu orang itu menghilang dalam sekejap dan muncul kembali di depan bocah itu lalu mencekiknya dengan tangan kanan "cepat hahahaha" tawanya benar-benar menakutkan 'sial aku lupa tidak membawa kunai pemberian tou-chan' batin bocah itu merutuki kecerobohannya "ada apa heh. . . ? kau ingin memanggil pahlawanmu dengan kunai kesayangannya?, tapi sayang kelihatanya kau lupa membawanya jadi aku akan sedikit menyiksamu tidak apa kan?" ucapan orang itu tadi membuat hati dan nyali bocah ini ciut kondisinya benar-benar terjepit 'aku tidak mau mati tou-chan,kaa-chan dan aniki mereka menyayangiku walaupun aku memiliki cakra yang cacat' batin bocah itu yang dari tadi di cekik sampai wajahnya mulai membiru kehabisan nafas lalu orang itu secara tidak manusiawinya melempar bocah tersebut sampai kepalanya membentur pohon hingga berdarah namun ajaibnya si bocah tersebut masih sadar tapi dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. bocah itu berdiri sambil sempoyongan pandangannya mengabur akibat pusing terbentur pohon "hahahaha kau kuat juga ternyata Namikaze Naruto" ucap orang itu sambil melangkah pelan kearahnya sedangkan bocah itu sedikit mundur sambil terbatuk karena lepas dari cekikan orang asing tadi, ketika orang asing itu sudah di depannya dan akan memukul secara reflek bocah itu dapat menghindar dan 'low blow' bocah itu menendang selakangan orang asing tadi dan akibatnya luar biasa pria itu sampai berguling-guling kesakitan karena benda kebanggaannya di tendang dengan sangat sangat sangat keras "DASAR BOCAH BAJINGAN KAU BISA MEMBUATKU IMPOTEN BRENGSEK" begitulah makian kasar orang itu "heh. . . rasakan itu bodoh" balas si bocah lalu dia lari meninggalkan pria tersebut, karena kesal masa depannya di tendang dia bangkit sambil menahan sakit di area selakangan dan berlari mengejar bocah itu sambil mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken.

selama berlari bocah itu terus di hujani shuriken hingga di tubuhnya mendapatkan luka sayatan yang cukup banyak entah di beri makan apa si bocah ini hingga dia masih bisa bertahan menahan sakit luka sayatan dan beberapa shuriken yang masih menancap di punggungnya dan berterima kasihlah pada rasa sakit yang masih belum hilang dari selakangan pria itu yang membuat lari dan lemparan shurikenya meleset karena tidak bisa fokus akibat menahan sakit yang tidak mau di rasakan pria mana pun di dunia. singkat cerita bocah bernama Naruto itu kembali posisinya terjepit bagaimana tidak saat dia berusaha mencari pertolongan di depannya adalah tepi jurang dan di bawahnya ada sungai yang mengalir cukup deras dan dalam "gawat bagaimana ini? aku tidak dapat lari lagi" gumam bocah itu sambil kelelahan "MATI KAU BOCAH KEPARAT" teriakan si pria tadi membuat Naruto menghadap kebelakang dan tanpa dia sadari shuriken raksasa yang sedang melesat cepat kearahnya karena tidak dapat menghindar akibatnya tangan kanannya putus hingga batas bahu dan membuatnya oleng kebelakang lalu terjatuh.

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto memegangi kepalanya sambil berlutut berbagai memori masa lalu yang sempat hilang sementara akibat shock 10 tahun lalu kembali lagi membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut menyakitkan "ugh. . . . ke-kepalaku sa-sa-sakit" rintih Naruto "biarkan memori itu mengalir dalam otakmu Naru kau harus mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat" kata Orochimaru dengan santainya tanpa menolong Naruto.

beberapa menit berlalu setelah ingatan masa lalunya masuk mulai kenangan indahnya bersama keluarga hingga penolakan demi penolakan di masyarakat desa yang menganggapnya aib dan tidak pantas menjadi bagian keluarga besar hokage dan yang paling penting adalah rasa bencinya tiba-tiba muncul saat mengingat penolakan warga desa konoha. lalu dia mulai tenang dan perlahan duduk kembali namun tangannya masih setia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing "lalu kenapa jika aku adalah anak hokage aku tidak memiliki cakra yang normal seperti shinobi lainnya?" tanya Naruto dengan mata dan pandangan yang berubah lebih tajam dan terkesan jahat.

"ketika itu segel shiki fuujin yang di tanam pada tubuhmu di pindah secara paksa akibatnya cakramu menjadi tersumbat dan tidak beraturan sehingga inti cakramu mengecil Naru" jelas Orochimaru sambil kembali mnyesap tehnya "dan segel Hakke no fuin shiki di perutmu harus di buka tapi sayangnya aku hanya mampu membuka setengahnya saja mengingat aku bukan ahli fuuinjutsu jadi aku tidak tahu cara membuka segel itu sepenuhnya" penjelasan Orochimaru masuk akal pantas setelah dia hidup disini dia mampu menggunakan ninjutsu padahal dulu untuk membuat bunshin saja Naruto kesulitan "begitu rupanya" gumam Naruto lirih dan menundukan kepalanya sambil tangannya mengepal merutuki nasib buruknya selama ini "khukhukhukhu. . . . kau tidak perlu sedih Naru bukankah kau juga keturunan Uzumaki? jadi mungkin kau suatu saat pasti bisa membuka segel itu, lagi pula aku juga berhasil mengembalikan tangan kananmu yang putus seharusnya kau mensyukuri hal itu" mendengar itu Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah 'aku bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada desa itu secara pribadi' tekad si pirang dalam hati "baiklah kau boleh kembali Naru dan jika kau bosan di sini kau boleh keluar jalan-jalan menghirup udara segar" kata Orochi dengan seringai menakutkannya dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto setelah itu Naruto pamit keluar dari ruangan tersebut selama berjalan dalam lorong Naruto hanya diam 'benar kata Orochi-sama mungkin ada baiknya aku keluar sebentar untuk menyegarkan pikiranku' batinnya lalu dia menghilang di dalam ujung lorong gelap tersebut.

sementara itu di tempat Orochimaru tadi di sudut gelap tiba-tiba muncul Kabuto datang menghampiri tuannya "anda ternyata bisa menjadi baik juga Orochimaru-sama atau inikah sifat asli dari sang hebi no sannin?" tanya Kabuto sambil memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam kantong celana "khukhukhu. . . seandainya saja kau bukan bawahanku kau pasti sudah aku bunuh Kabuto, aku hanya ingin melihat loyalitasnya padaku jika sudah begitu akan sangat mudah mengontrolnya nanti, selain itu Naruto memiliki potensi yang lebih kuat dari Kimimaro" ucap Orochi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seperti ular "maafkan saya Orochimaru-sama jika itu tadi menyinggung anda" sedangkan Orochi hanya tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan maaf Kabuto "bagaimana persiapan penyerangan seminggu lagi?" tanya Orochi dalam mode seriusnya "semua berjalan lancar tuan namun sunagakure masih belum memberi tanggapan yang pasti mengenai hal ini" lapor Kabuto sambil membungkuk "jika masalah itu biar aku yang urus, kau persiapkan saja apa yang kita butuhkan nanti saat perang, sekarang kembalilah ketempatmu" mendengar penjelasan atasanya Kabuto pergi kembali keruangannya "hanya tinggal sedikit lagi maka semuanya akan sesuai harapanku khukhukhukhukhu . . . . ." kata Orochi sambil tertawa menyeramkan.

**To be continued. . . .**

**Hai semuanya perkenalkan aku author baru.**

**maaf ya jika ceritaku ini mainstream soalnya cuma ini aja yang melintas di kepalaku dan ini adalah fic pertamaku loh semoga para reader suka.**

**oh ya jika ada typo dan penulisan kurang rapi saya minta maaf pada reader sekalian jadi harap di maklumi hehehehehe**

**jangan lupa beri kritikan dan saran yang membangun supaya saya semangat menulis fic ini ngeflame juga boleh kok sangat di terima disini.**

**baiklah mungkin sampai disini dulu aja acara perkenalannya semoga kedepanya saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

**akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih ya reader.**

**see ya in next chap**

**bye bye**


	2. Chapter II

**DISCLAIMER**

**semua karakter bukan milik saya**

**summary : sorry not found**

**pair : unknown**

**WARNING : author newbie,typo,****alur gak jelas,dll**

**no like no read and get out from here!!**

**jika kalian suka silahkan membaca**

**happy read bro**

Tidak terasa seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. kejadian dimana Naruto mendapatkan kembali sebuah memori yang hilang dalam ingatannya, dan saat ini Naruto sedang perjalanan menuju konoha bersama tim yang di ikut sertakan Orochimaru pada ujian chunin kali ini. mereka adalah tim Dosu beranggotakan 3 orang. dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan orang pertama berbadan bungkuk kepalanya tertutup perban seperti mummi hanya menyisakan mata sebelah kiri sebagai penglihatannya berambut putih jabrik panjang di punggungnya dan memakai hitai atte bersimbol nada namanya Kinuta.

lalu seorang pria lagi berambut jabrik cukup panjang berwarna hitam mata berwarna hitam lalu dan di kedua tanganya ada sebuah lubang kecil

namanya adalah Zaku Abumi dan satu lagi seorang gadis bernama Kin Tsuchi berparas cantik berambut hitam panjang kulit putih dan jangan lupa mata bermanik hitam yang indah. "hey berapa lama kita akan sampai ke konoha?" tanya Kin pada Naruto yang memimpin jalan sekaligus mengetuai tim Dosu "sebentar lagi kita sampai" jawab Naruto seadanya entah kenapa sejak saat itu dia menjadi lebih pendiam, menjawab apa yang seharusnya di jawab belum lagi ekspresi datarnya membuat dua laki-laki di belakangnya kesal. setengah jam berlalu saat mereka melompati dari satu dahan ke dahan lain dan akhirnya sampai ke tujuan "lihatlah kita sampai" gumam Naruto tanpa ekspresi sedangkan yang lain ikut memandang kearah yang di tunjuk Naruto "jadi itu desa konoha? ternyata ramai juga ya" celetuk Zaku Abumi namun saat yang lain mulai berjalan menuju gerbang tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti membuat anggota yang lain bingung dengan tingkahnya "Naruto-kun kenapa berhenti? ayo kita segera masuk" ucap Kin Tsuchi namun Naruto tetap diam tak bergerak "kalian masuk saja Orochi-sama dan yang lain akan menemui kalian di kertas yang aku berikan pada kalian tadi pagi" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah pohon lalu bersender "lalu kau bagaimana?" tanya Kinuta "aku tidak ikut ujian chunin yang di ikutkan kalian bukan aku" jawab Naruto santai sedangkan yang lain hanya acuh saja "apa perlu aku menemani kau disini Naruto-kun?" tanya Kin Tsuchi dan di jawab gelengan pelan dari Naruto membuat gadis itu menunduk "aku ada keperluan jika sudah aku akan menemui kalian" mendengar itu tiba-tiba mood Kin Tsuchi mulai membaik lagi, dasar gadis labil itulah yang di pikirkan oleh Zaku dan Kinuta melihat sikap rekan perempuannya, lalu Zaku dan yang lain pergi kearah gerbang konoha "dasar gadis merepotkan" gumam Naruto lalu dia melihat kesampingya "apa kau sudah siap ikut andil misi ini Naru?" tanya Kabuto yang ternyata sudah datang di sampingya "tentu Kabuto-san" jawab Naruto singkat "baiklah ikut aku sekarang kita lewat jalan rahasia" setelah itu Naruto mengikuti Kabuto pergi dengan shunsin.

sementara itu di gedung Hokage sang yondaime hokage Namikaze Minato sedang melihat lembaran kertas yang berisi peserta ujian chunin di temani Hiruzen Sarutobi yang duduk di sofa sambil menghisap pipa rokoknya "tidak aku sangka peserta tahun ini meningkat drastis di bandingkan tahun-tahun yang lalu, bagaimana menurut anda Sandaime-sama?" tanya Minato tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas pesrta ujian "kau benar Minato peserta kali ini memang banyak jika di bandingkan beberapa tahun silam" Jawab Hiruzen "tapi yang aku herankan adalah bukan hanya shinobi dari desa besar saja yang ikut, tetapi dari desa kecil contohnya saja dari Amegakure" ucap Hiruzen sambil berdiri lalu berjalan dan berhenti di samping meja kerja Hokage sambil melihat pemandangan desa konoha dari jendela "partisipan dari ame tersebut apa ada hubunganya denganmu Minato?" tanya Hiruzen tiba-tiba sambil melirik Minato dari ekor matanya "aku memang yang meminta pihak amegakure untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam ujian chunin tahun ini, alasanya adalah untuk memperbaiki hubungan konoha dan amegakure yang memburuk akibat perang waktu itu makanya aku menyuruh Kakashi untuk menemui Hanzo si Salamander itu dengan tujuan diplomasi" jelas Minato panjang lebar sedangkan Hiruzen mengangguk paham dengan alasan Minato tersebut "lalu apa ada informasi mengenai desa baru otogakure?" mendengar hal itu Minato hanya menggeleng "entahlah Sandaime-sama aku sendiri belum tahu pasti mengenai desa baru itu tapi aku sudah menyuruh beberapa anbu untuk menyelidikibtentang desa itu" jawab Minato lalu dia mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya kembali.

Pagi ini Konoha begitu ramai tak seperti biasanya itu di karenakan diadakanya event ujian chunin yang di ikuti hampir seluruh desa shinobi beberapa penjagaan juga di perketat demi kelancaran ujian kali ini di tambah jumlah peserta yang hampir mencapai 300an partisipan sudah berkumpul dan pagi inilah ujian chunin di mulai lebih tepatnya ujian tahap pertama seperti apa ujianya? entahlah, sementara itu di suatu tempat pertigaan jalan ada seorang remaja memakai sebuah masker hitam lalu kaos lengan panjang abu-abu dengan sarung tangan hitam di tangan kanannya di bagian bawahnya dia menggunakan celana selutut berwarna hitam dan sandal shinobi berwarna biru dongker sedang bersandar di tembok sambil melipat tanganya dia juga melirik beberapa peserta ujian yang melintas di depanya. awalnya dia merasa tidak tertarik dengan para peserta yang dia lihat namun saat ada kelompok shinobi dari Sunagakure tiba-tiba dia menajamkan penglihatanya lebih tepatnya dia melihat kearah bocah rambut merah menggendong sebuah gentong besar 'kalau tidak salah bocah itu bernama Sabaku Gaara jhincuriki ekor 1 anak dari Sabaku Rasa, Kazekage sunagakure dia yang di ceritakan Orochi-sama malam itu ternyata dia bocah yang cukup berbahaya' batinnya lalu dia pergi menggunakan shunsin. "kenapa kau berhenti gaara?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang di kucir 4 membawa kipas besar di punggungnya "tidak ada apa-apa" jawab gaara dingin lalu dia kembali berjalan.

satu jam berlalu setelah tes pertama ujian chunin yang ternyata adalah tes tertulis. si bocah bermasker misterius tersebut saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi di hutan kematian atau shi no mori dan di bawahnya berkumpul sisa peserta dari tes pertama untuk menjalani tes berikutnya 'ini menarik, tes survival di hutan kematian' gumam bocah misterius tersebut lalu pandanganya teralihkan saat dia melihat seorang bocah bersurai merah berlulit putih dengan wisker di kedua pipinya matanya berwarna violet, bocah misterius ini memandangi si bocah berambut merah itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan 'sekuat apa kau sekarang?' batin bocah tersebut.

Didalam hutan tim 7 konoha sedang melompati dahan pohon menuju menara di tengah hutan 2 orang laki-laki 1 lagi perempuan "sasuke-kun apa tidak sebaiknya kita istirahat? kita sudah berjalan jauh dan belum berhenti sama sekali" kata gadis berambut pink panjang sepinggang wajahnya cantik apa lagi matanya berwarna emerald kulitnya juga halus "hn baiklah kita berhenti" jawab seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam berwajah tampan mata yang berwarna onyx berhenti di ikuti teman setimnya lalu mereka duduk bersama di bawah pohon besar "disini kita jadikan markas sementara, karena hari sudah hampir sore lebih baik kita berpencar" ujar Sasuke sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk "hey teme sejak kapan kau menjadi ketua tim ini?" tanya bocah laki-laki bersurai merah jabrik dengan nada ketus disertai ekspresi jengkelnya "sudahlah baka turuti saja lagi pula kau kan yang paling bodoh di tim kita" geram Sakura yang memasuki mode evilnya dan bocah yang bernama Menma langsung bergidik ngeri sambil memganggukan kepalanya "baiklah aku akan mengamati daerah sekitar aman atau tidaknya, lalu Sakura mencari makanan untuk kita, lalu kau" ucap Sasuke diakhir sambil menunjuk Menma "lalu aku harus apa? tidur?" ucap Menma dengan tampang bloonnya "kau mencari kayu bakar dobe, kita membutuhkan api untuk istrahat kita nanti" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek "ya ya ya terserah kau saja teme" lalu saat Menma akan segera pergi meninggalkan kedua rekannya dia berhenti lagi ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke lagi "jika nanti kalian menemui musuh lebih baik jangan di lawan sebisa mungkin kita menghindari pertarungan untuk saat ini" mendengar hal itu Menma dan Sakura mengangguk lalu setelah itu mereka berpencar.

"hah. . . mengumpulkan kayu bakar saja ternyata cukup melelahkan" kata Menma sambil meletakan kayu bakarnya setelah itu dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri "kemana yang lain? apa kira-kira mereka belum kembali ya?" entah kepada siapa Menma berbicara namun tanpa dia sadari Menma sebenarnya sedang di awasi oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal.

tak berselang lama Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kembali mereka berdua membawa empat ikan besar dan beberapa buah-buahan untuk dimakan nanti "kalian lama sekali" ucap Menma kesal karena menurutnya teman setimnya tersebut terlalu lama mencari kebutuhan logistik mereka "kau ini bodoh ya? kita ini di hutan bukan di pasar dobe jadi berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak-anak" jawab Sasuke datar "kelihatanya kalian membawa makanan cukup banyak bolehlah aku memintanya sedikit?" tim 7 menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mereka mendapati ada seorang remaja seusia mereka namun memakai masker sambil berjalan mendekat membuat Menma dan temannya langsung siaga "siapa kau?" tanya Menma penasaran dengan orang tak di undang tersebut "namaku adalah Kaeru salam kenal" ucap orang tersebut memperkenalkan diri "apa maumu datang kesini?" jawab Menma terus bersiaga sambil menatap tajam lawan bicaranya "tenanglah aku tidak ada niatan untuk mengambil gulungan kalian" ucap orang tersebut dengan santai "aku hanya ingin mengetes seberapa kuatkah kalian ini" setelah itu orang tersebut langsung menyerang begitu saja kedepan "Sakura-chan kau tetap di belakang biar aku dan Sasuke yang menghadapi bocah gila ini" ucap Menma lalu dia melesat kearah lawan di ikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

saat sudah berada di depan lawan Menma langsung mencoba memukul dengan tangan kanan, namun sayangnya dapat di hentikan dengan mudah oleh bocah bermasker tersebut "pukulanmu cukup kuat tapi masih kurang cepat" ucap bocah itu santai lalu di belakang Menma muncul Sasuke yang melompat sambil melempar 7 shuriken Menma yang melihat tersebut langsung mundur dengan shunsin tapi lagi-lagi si npcahisterius tersebut melompat menghindar kekiri, belum sempat kakinya menginjakan tanah Menma sudah berada di depanya dengan pukulan beruntun 'taijutsumu sama dengan miliknya, tak beraturan namun cukup mematikan' batin bocah tersebut sambil menghindari serangan Menma 'sialan bocah ini hebat juga mampu menghindar dengan reflek yang bagus' batin Menma kesal karena lawanya menghindar tanpa melawan setelah serangannya selesai dia dan bocah itu mundur bersamaan "kau tangguh juga rupanya" ucap Menma sambil mengeluarkan kunai "hahahaha kau terlalu memuji" balas bocah itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya "jangan lupankan aku" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu memendang bocah itu di bagian kepala tapi dapat di tahan lawan dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya namun tetap saja bocah itu terseret kebelakang karena tendangan Sasuke tadi di aliri cakra 'ugh. . . . tanganku terasa nyeri menahan pukulan bocah uchiha tersebut' batin bocah itu.

Menma memanfaarkan momen itu dengan melempar kunai kearah lawan namun si bocah masih bisa menghindar dengan melompat ke atas "saatnya Sasuke" teriak Menma sambil membuat insou

**FUUTON : REPPUSHO**

tembakan angin cukup kuat terjadi saat Menma mengeluarkan jurus angin miliknya, seakan tak mau kalah Sasuke juga membuat insou

KATON : GOKAKYU NO JUTSU

lalu Sasuke menyemburkan bola api yang cukup besar dan menyatu dengan jurus angin Menma hal itu membuat api tersebut membesar dan semakin cepat meluncur ke arah bocah itu "kalian luar biasa" gumam bocah itu lirih dan membiarkan tubuhnya di hantam jutsu rank B gabungan Menma dan Sasuke

**BLAR. . . . **

ledakan cukup kuat terjadi asap mengepul begitu banyak di udara saat jutsu tersebut mengenai targetnya sedangkan Menma dan Sasuke masih mengamati dari jauh "apa dia sudah di kalahkan?" tanya Menma pada Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan sharingan dengan satu tomoe miliknya "entahlah dobe tapi aku masih merasakan cakranya" balas Sasuke yang masih terus mengamati, saat asap menghilang mereka terkejut karena ternyata bpcah itu tidak ada "dia lolos" geram Sasuke lalu melirik kanan dan kirinya menma juga langsung siaga dan berjaga-jaga di belakang Sasuke "kelihatannya dia bukan seorang genin teme" ucap Menma dan di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke "hn kau benar dobe"angguk Sasuke yang setuju dengan pendapat temanya "itu tadi mengagumkan kalian mampu bekerja sama dengan baik" Menma dan Sasuke terkejut bukan main saat lawan mereka berada di atasnya menggantung di pohon sambil merangkai sebuah insou "tapi belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku"

**FUUTON : ****DAITOPPA**

serangan angin yang cukup besar meluncur cepat kearah mereka berdua akan tetapi dapat lolos berkat reflek yang mereka latih dan jutsu tersebut menabrak tanah dan membuat tanahnya retak, tiba-tiba bocah misterius itu hilang dengan shunsin dan muncul lalu menyerang Sasuke serta Menma menggunakan tangan kosong membuatnya menjadi adu taijutsu. sementara itu di tempat sakura dia hanya melihat sambil berdoa untuk kemenangan kedua teman setimnya mata emeraldnya tak lepas dari temannya yang saat masih berjuang "i-ini sulit di percaya, dia mampu mengimbangi Sasuke-kun dan Menma dalam hal taijutsu maupun ninjutsu" gumam gadis pinky itu menatap dengan tatapan khawatir.

kembali ke pertarungan, Menma dan Sasuke terlihat sangat kuwalahan menghadapi kemampuan taijutsu lawan mereka dan hasilnya bisa di tebak Menma dan Sasuke di hajar habis-habisan oleh orang tersebut bahkan mereka sampai terlempar jauh saat menerima tendangan bocah tersebut. "uhuk. . ." Sasuke sampai muntah darah saat menerima tendangan di ulu hatinya sedangkan Menma sudut bibirnya robek "dia bukan genin biasa teme jika seperti ini kita bisa mati" ucap Menma sambil menatap langit yang mulai gelap lalu kembali menatap ke arah lawanya "belum lagi hari sudah mulai malam" tambahnya dia mulai khawatir kondisinya dan Sasuke sudah tidak mungkin menang padahal rivalnya itu sudah menggunakan sharingan tapi tetap saja tidak mampu menandingi tingkat taijutsu bocah tersebut bahkan lawannya tersebut tidak nampak kelelahan "ini membosankan aku kira bertarung dengan kalian akan seru tapi ternyata kalian payah" ucap bocah bernama Kaeru itu "namun terima kasih sudah menghiburku aku akan memberikan kalian hadiah sebelum aku pergi jadi sampai jumpa" lalu Kaeru hilang dengan kepulan asap meninggalkan genin konoha tersebut.

**SKIP TIME**

ujian chunin tahap kedua selesai 2 hari lalu tim Dosu kiriman Orochimaru berhasil lolos ke babak berikutnya di ikuti tim genin suna juga ikut lolos, "sudah ku duga genin sunagakure bisa lolos mengingat mereka memiliki jinchuriki ekor satu" gumam Naruto sambil duduk di sebuah kamar penginapan namun dia tidak sendirian melainkan ada Kabuto di sana "namun kita masih belum tahu hasil akhirnya Naru" ucap Kabuto sambil membenarkan kaca matanya "oh ya aku juga mendengar kalau bocah uchiha terakhir sudah di beri tanda segel oleh Orochi-sama apa itu benar Kabuto-san?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan tujuan tuannya itu "benar Naru Orochimaru-sama sudah memberikan segel kutukan pada uchiha terakhir tersebut" jawab Kabuto santai "lalu apa kau tidak tertarik pada pertandingan duel berikutnya Naru?" tanya Kabuto dengan tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto "aku tidak tertarik, lagi pula aku punya tujuan lain ke desa busuk ini" jawab Naruto lalu dia berdiri dan mulai keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi setelah menutup pintu "aku akan terus mengawasimu Naruto" ucap Kabuto lalu di menghilang dengan shunsin.

di tempat Naruto dia kini berada di luar sebuah kuil tua yang berada di pinggiran desa Konoha kuil tersebut terlihat cukup terawat walaupun sudah sangat tua. saat Naruto akan masuk area kuil tersebut ternyata kuil itu di pasang sebuah kekkai yang kuat "kekkai ini tidak mungkin di hancurkan dengan ninjutsu, satu-satunya cara hanya di buka dengan darah dari orang yang satu clan dengan tempat ini" gumam Naruto lalu dia mengeluatkan sebuah gulungan lalu membukanya setelah itu dia meletakan di tanah dan mulai menggigit ibu jarinya dan mulai menulis sebuah formula fuin yqng cukup rumit "selesai lalu tinggal meletakan di atas segel itu dan konsentrasi" gumam Naruto setelah itu dengan ajaib segel transparan itu terbuka lalu Naruto berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kuil tanpa halangan.

pintu kuil terbuka bisa di lihat bahwa didalam kuil terdapat banyak benda antik mulai dari senjata dan topeng aneh yang mengerikan dan di dinding utama ruangan itu terdapat lambang pusaran air. dia terus berjalan menelusuri sebuah lorong sampai pada akhirnya dia sampai si sebuah ruangan khusus yang terdapat berbagai macam buku dan gulungan saat dia mengelilingi ruangan tersebut dia tertarik dengan sebuah kotak besar yang tersegel dengan aksara rumit fuinjutsu "kotak itu terlihat aneh" lalu Naruto mendekat dan memeriksanya "ini segel darah sama seperti kekkai tadi" gumamnya lalu dia kembali meneteskan darahnya dan kotak tersebut terbuka perlahan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah katana yang terbungkus kain putih dan sebuah gulungan berwarna merah, karena penasaran Naruto lalu mengambilnya dan mulai membuka gulungan tersebut.

_Jika ada yang membuka gulungan ini berarti dia adalah cucuku._

_dan ini adalah wasiat terakhirku karena saat kau membaca gulungan ini aku mungkin sudah gugur._

_namaku adalah Uzumaki Arashi, Yondaime Uzukage._

_Sebelum aku bercerita lebih lanjut akan aku ceritakan sejarah klan yang belum kau ketahui. ini mengenai punahnya klan Uzumaki di masa lalu._

_Dulu klan Uzumaki berjaya di masa lalu selain mampu membangun desa sendiri yang bernama Uzushiogakure kami juga di kenal sebagai ahli fuuinjutsu, fuuinjutsu sendiri fungsinya tak hanya sebagai menyimpan barang namun juga dapat menyegel monster bahkan bijuu sekalipun, singkat cerita desa Uzushio di kenal dengan cepat karena ketrampilan klan dalam hal fuin, akan tetapi kekuatan inilah yang pada akhirnya menjadi kutukan kami. karena desa kami tumbuh pesat bahkan setara dengan kelima desa besar ninja sampai akhirnya demi melancarkan diplomasi kedesa besar lain agar jika nanti desa mendapatkan sekutu jika ada yang menyerang sehingga Uzukage sebelum aku menikahkan kedua putrinya Uzumaki Mito dan Uzumaki Naomi dengan pemimpin desa konoha yaitu Hasirama Senju dan dari pernikahan tersebut mereka mendapatkan anak, dari Uzumaki Mito satu anak perempuan namanya Uzumaki Umeko namun sayang Umeko-chan meninggal setelah melahirkan anaknya dan anak dari Uzumaki Naomi laki-laki, anak Uzumaki Naomi bernama Uzumaki Arashi, yaitu diriku sendiri lalu aku menikah dengan warga biasa dan memiliki seorang putri bernama Uzumaki Kushina singkat cerita malam itu aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak sehingga aku mengirim Kushina secara paksa ke konoha beserta kotak dan pesan ini,_

_hingga desa di serang oleh tiga desa besar yaitu Iwagakure,kumogakure dan Kirigakure. awalnya kami dapat mengatasi mereka namun lama kelamaan kami mulai kelelahan serangan mereka mendadak dan kami sempat meminta bantuan Konoha namun bantuan tidak pernah datang dan kami akhirnya hanya pasrah, alasan mereka menyerang kami masih belum jelas. dan satu lagi aku meninggalkan sebuah katana namanya adalah Akujiki no Tsurugi bisa di bilang pedang ini sangat hebat walaupun tak sekuat Kusanagi namun dalam hal ketajaman pedang ini nomer satu karena di tempa dengan batu baja bintang._

_pesanku adalah berhati-hatilah menggunakan warisanku ini dan aku minta jangan pernah menyimpan dendam dalam hatimu klan kita memang musnah tapi kami akan selalu hidup di dalam hatimu. jangan biarkan kegelapan menguasai dirimu dan jaga dirimu baik-baik semoga kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya cucuku._

_Uzumaki Arashi._

Tetes demi tetes air mata terjatuh dari manik biru itu tapi tak terdengar suara tangisan atau isakan Naruto si bocah pirang tersebut menangis dalam diam air mata terus mengalir tanpa mau berhenti. perlahan namun pasti sebuah aura cakra aneh keluar dari tubuhnya tanpa dia sadari. rasa dendam,marah dan benci menjadi satu dan perlahan-lahan mulai menggerogoti hati Naruto kegelapan dalam dirinya mulai menguasainya secara perlahan. lalu dia mengusap air matanya dengan perlahan dan memasukan gulungan tersebut kedalam kimononya dan pergi keluar dan dalam lorong gelap itu Naruto melangkah pelan "aku akan membalaskan kematian klan ku, tidak peduli jika aku harus di buru oleh seluruh shinobi Elemental Nation, akan ku tunjukan bagaimana kekuatan seorang Uzumaki sejati" dengan akhir kata itu tanpa dia sadari matanya bersinar dalam gelap berwarna biru mata yang begitu menakutkan, mata yang akan di ingat sebagai terror baru dunia shinobi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued. . . . ?**

**Hay ketemu lagi denganku hehehehe**

**maaf baru update karena pekerjaan di dunia nyata cukup banyak jadi aku kerepotan sendiri.**

**dan maaf juga jika chap kali ini kurang seru tapi aku harap kalian menyukainya.**

**udah dulu ya aku udah kebanyakan omong nih dan mataku mulai ngantuk hehehehe.**

**jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca ya reader.**

**see ya in next chap bro. . .**

**bye bye**


	3. Chapter III

**DISCLAIMER**

**semua karakter bukan milik saya**

**SUMMARY: sorry not found**

**Pair: unknown**

**WARNING: author newbie,typo,alur gk jelas dll.**

**no like no read and get out from here.**

**jika kalian suka silahkan membaca.**

**HAPPY READ BRO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

satu bulan berlalu setelah ujian chnin tahap 2.

saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di bangku penonton dia menyamar kembali menggunakan kaos hitam polos berlengan pendek bagian kepalanya ditutupi hoodie dan memakai masker gas tak lupa kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan, untuk bawahannya dia memakai celana berwarna merah gelap selutut dan memakai sandal ninja warna biru.

'untuk sementara ini aku tidak boleh menemui mereka dulu' batin Naruto tenang, mata birunya menyapu memandang seluruh stadion dan berhenti saat dia melihat yondaime hokage bersama sang istri di sampingnya, bisa di lihat jika bocah pirang ini memandang dengan mata sendu sarat akan kerinduan bahkan saat yondaime hokage memberi sambutan pun dia masih melamun dan tidak fokus, baru saat yondaime selesai berpidato singkat, dia baru tersadar saat ada sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundaknya "jangan kehilangan fokus, kita sedang berada dalam misi, jangan berbuat ceroboh" ujar seorang berjubah hitam memakai topeng neko, Naruto hanya menoleh "aku tahu" jawab Naruto sekenanya dan kembali memandang ke arah arena.

**SKIP TIME**

semua hasil pertandingan tadi cukup mengejutkan pertarungan pertama adalah Namikaze Menma melawan Hyuuga Neji dimenangkan oleh Menma lalu yang kedua adalah Sabaku Temari melawan Nara Shikamaru sebenarnya Shikamaru bisa menang tapi karena alasan dia tidak berniat jika bertarung melawan perempuan jadi dia memilih menyerah dan membuat anak dari Sabaku Rasa tersebut menang otomatis. setelah itu kankuro melawan Aburame Shino tapi di luar dugaan Kankuro langsung menyerah begitu saja membuat Shino heran dan agak curiga kenapa lawannya menyerah begitu saja? aneh, itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya dan terakhir ada Uchiha Sasuke berhadapan melawan Sabaku Gaara ini adalah salah satu pertandingan yang di favoritkan di konoha karena masing-masing individu mewakili nama desa masing-masing, saat Gaara sudah di arena nyatanya Sasuke masih belum datang membuat para penonton emosi dengan keterlambatannya dalam pertarungan ini, hingga saat wasit akan mengumumkan kalau Sasuke di diskualifikasi tiba-tiba saja dia datang bersama Kakashi gurunya tak lama setelah itu mereka bertarung, duel mereka sangat seru bahkan Naruto penasaran saat Sasuke mengeluarkan tehnik CIDORI karena spengetahuannya tehnik tersebut hanya di kuasai ninja dari konoha yang di juluki si ninja peniru yang tak lain adalah Kakashi.

saat serangan cidori Sasuke berhasil memembus pertahanan pasir Gaara tiba-tiba saja ada banyak helaian bulu terjatuh dan membuat semua orang terkena genjutsu "sudah di mulai rupanya" gumam Naruto lalu dia berdiri dan menghilang dengan shunsin.

**DUARR. . . .**

**DUARR. . . .**

**DUARR. . . .**

terjadi beberapa ledakan besar di sekitar area stadion dan tempat hokage duduk bersama kazekage.

"apa-apaan ini kazekage-dono?" ucap Minato geram sambil melirik kazekage yang masih tenang di tempatnya lalu muncul kepulan asap di sekitar Minato saat asap hilang ternyata yang datang adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi "Minato apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hiruzen yang sudah mengambil sikap waspada. "seperti yang anda lihat Sendaime-sama kita di serang" jawab Minato tenang sambil mengeluarkan kunai kesayangannya, sedangkan Kazekage hanya menyeringai lalu membuka jubah kagenya. alangkah terkejutnya Minato dan Hiruzen karena ternyata Kazekage adalah Orochimaru salah satu missing-nin paling di cari di elemental nation "khukhukhu lama tidak berjumpa, sensei".

Sementara itu di tengah arena Gaara sedang di bopong Kankuro dan Temari sedangkan Genma masih diam sambil melihat situasinya.

"kita harus secepatnya angkat kaki dari sini, jika tidak Gaara bisa mengamuk dan mengacukan rencana kita" bisik Kankuro dengan keringat dingin yang mulai menetes dari wajahnya, begitu juga dengan Temari. "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa bocah pasir itu" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya, "terserah yang penting kami pergi" setelah mengatakan tersebut Temari dan Kankuro pergi begitu saja.

"jangan pergi kalian" ucap Sasuke geram lalu ikut menyusul mereka.

saat Genma juga akan ikut tiba-tiba dia di serang salah satu jounin elite sunagakure.

"lawanmu adalah aku" ucap jounin tersebut menghalangi Genma.

"tidak ku sangka kalian yang bertanggung jawab atas penyerangan ini" geram Genma lalu ikut melesat dan mulailah pertarungan mereka.

Sedangkan di tempat Kakashi dia langsung bertarung dengan para shinobi anak buah dari orochimaru. setelah dia memberikan misi kepada Menma,Sakura dan Shikamaru untuk mengejar Sasuke teman mereka yang sudah dulu pergi mengejar Gaara, tapi Menma dkk juga di bantu oleh anjing milik Kakashi bernama Pakun untuk melacak Sasuke.

Kakashi tidak bertarung sendirian. dia di temani oleh partner sekaligus rivalnya, sejujurnya bukan Kakashi yang menganggap dia rival tapi orang tersebut yang mengklaim Kakashi sebagai rivalnya, atau lebih tepatnya klaim sepihak.

**KONOHA DAI SENPU**

Sebuah tendangan memutar di udara dilancarkan oleh seorang shinobi berpakaian ketat berwarna hijau dan memakai rompi jounin seperti Kakashi.

tendangan tersebut berhasil mengenai lawanya hingga terpental dan jatuh menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras hingga hancur. lalu mendarat di samping Kakashi.

"ayo rivalku, kita habisi para musuh dengan kekuatan masa muda kita yang membara" ucap orang itu dengan semangat yang bisa di bilang over itu, apalagi dengqn pose mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam dengan tatapan bosan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya "yare,yare kau selalu bersemangat seperti biasanya Guy" mendengar respon seperti itu Guy hanya tersenyum dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan melirik sekelilingnya 'ini benar-benar kacau, kenapa Sunagakure menyerang Konoha?, padahal konoha tidak pernah punya masalah dengan suna' batin Guy heran. lalu matanya melirik ke arah kubah hitam tempat dimana kedua hokage mereka saat ini sedang bertarung dengan salah satu missing-nin paling berbahaya, Orochimaru.

'kuharap anda baik-baik saja Hokage-sama' lanjut Guy lalu sebuah suara menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan sesaatnya itu. "Guy kita harus cepat bereskan mereka, dan segera membantu yang lain" Guy hanya mengangguk kemudian Kakashi berlari ke arah lawan di ikuti Guy dari belakang.

sementara itu Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan beberapa shinobi konoha berpangkat high chunnin, bisa di lihat jika bocah 15 tahun itu di kepung dari segala arah namun bukannya gentar pemuda itu malah menyeringai di balik masker gasnya "hey bocah, sebaiknya kau menyerah saja kau kalah jumlah, beberapa temanmu sudah kami habisi jadi kecil kesempatanmu untuk meloloskan diri. . . hahahahaha" salah satu shinobi konoha itu tertawa di akhir kalimatnya tanpa menyadari jika bocah remaja di hadapannya bukan remaja biasa, dengan santai Naruto maju perlahan sambil merangkai insou "maaf saja pecundang, aku mungkin kalah jumlah tapi sayangnya kalian jelas kalah tanding dariku" lalu dengan cepat Naruto menyerang mereka dengan ninjutsu

**KATON : DAI ENDAN**

Sebuah semburan api berskala sedang meluncur cepat kearah shinobi yang meremehkanya tadi, namun serangan itu berhasil di hindari "kurang ajar, teman-teman ayo kita bunuh anak ini" teriaknya pada shinobi yang lain, jumlah mereka cukup banyak sekitar 30an orang, mereka melesat ke arah Naruto dengan membawa kunai masing-masing "dasar lemah, dia tidak berani maju sendiri" gumam Naruto lalu dia kembali membuat insou

**SUITON : KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU**

lalu dalam sekejap di sekitar area Naruto dan shinobi tadi di kelilingi sebuah kabut, membuat para shinobi tadi langsung berhenti "sialan, anak itu boleh juga" gumam salah satu shinobi sambil bersiaga "aku sudah merasa anak itu bukan bocah biasa jadi waspadlah" balas teman yang berada di sandingnya.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto dia masih diam lalu secara cepat membuat chi bunshin "lakukan tugasmu aku akan pergi ke tempat tujuanku" perintah Naruto kepada bunshinnya "siap master" jawab si bunshin lalu Naruto asli hilang dengan shunsin.

Ditempat pertarungan Orochimaru dan kedua Hokage masih berlangsung bahkan si sannin ular bisa mengimbangi mereka berdua walaupun agak kualahan.

"kalian sangat hebat seperti julukan kalian itu" gumam Orochimaru dengan menyeringai sedangkan Minato dan Hiruzen masih waspada, mata mereka menatap Orochi dengan pandangan tajam " khukhukhu aku akui kalian sulit aku kalahkan sendirian" lalu dia menggigit ibu jarinya dan melakukan insou lalu meletakan tangannya di tanah "tapi aku ingin lihat seberapa kekuatan hokage seperti kalian dapat bertahan dari ini"

**KUCHIYOSE : EDO TENSEI**

lalu dari dalam tanah muncul dua buah peti besar sedangkan Minato dan Hiruzen bertambah waspada "tidak salah lagi dia menggunakan jurus edo tensei bukan begitu sendaime-sama?" tanya Minato "benar Minato, aku harap yang dia bangkitkan bukan shinobi yang menyusahkan" balas Hiruzen.

Dari peti tersebut terbuka lalu sebuah langkah terdengar pelan dan saat sudah keluar alangkah terkejutnya Minato dan Hiruzen mengetahui apa yang keluar tersebut "KEPARAT kau Orochimaru!, berani-beraninya kau menggunakan mereka sebagai pionmu" hilang sudah kesabaran Hiruzen sama seperti Hiruzen, Minato juga geram tapi dia masih dapat mengontrol emosinya dengan baik.

sementara itu di luar kekkai para pasukan anbu masih berjaga juga terkejut "apakah itu shodaime hokage dan nidaime hokage?" tanya seorang anbu memakai topeng beruang pada rekannya "benar, mereka adalah Shodaime-sama dan Nidaime-sama" jawab anbu memakai topeng burung hantu "apa kita tidak bisa membantu Hokage-sama?" sedangkan temannya hanya menggeleng "mustahil, kekkai ini sangan kuat dan satu-satunya cara untuk membuka hanya dari dalam" mereka hanya menunduk mendengar penjelasan temannya itu "kalaupun kita bisa masuk, itu juga percuma kita hanya akan menjadi beban untuk mereka karena ini bukan lagi pertarungan yang setara dengan kita tapi pertarungan ini adalah pertarungan tingkat kage" sambung anbu tersebut panjang lebar.

kembali ke tempat Naruto yang asli saat ini dia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan rahasia di sekitar kantor Hokage dirinya menatap sebuah gulungan berwarna hijau lalu tangannya mengambil gulungan tersebut "saatnya pergi dari sini" gumam Naruto lalu saat berbalik akan pergi muncul 3 orang anbu menghadangnya "maaf kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, penyusup" ucap salah satu anbu itu melesat kearahnya.

tak mau membuang banyak waktu Naruto langsung membuat insou "tidak ada waktu untuk main-main" gumam remaja tersebut

**SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU**

naruto menciptakan sebuah naga air raksasa ke arah anbu yang menyernangnya, tidak mau kalah oleh seorang remaja anbu tersebut menggunakan ninjutsu juga.

**DOTON : DORYUUHEKI**

naga air Naruto dapat di tahan dengan mudah menggunakan dinding tanah anbu tersebut. "jika kalian berpikir aku lemah maka kalian salah anbu-san" ucapnya

**FUUTON : KAZEKAMINARI NO JUTSU**

naruto menembakan 3 gelombang angin berbentuk spiral yang sangat kuat kearah ketiga anbu tersebut bersamaan.

Tak mau sekarat terkena jutsu angin berbahaya tersebut ketiganya melompat untuk menghindar

**BLAR... BLAR... BLAR...**

tiga ledakan lumayan besar saat jutsu tersebut menabrak dinding ruangan sampai retak 'untung saja kami segera menghindar jika tidak pasti sudah mati' batin salah satu anbu tersebut sedikit takut.

"tidak seru jika hanya main ninjutsu saja bukan? bagaimana kalau beradu pedang kelihatanya akan lebih menarik" ucap Naruto lantang lalu giliran dia melesat. "hati-hati dia bukan bocah biasa" salah satu anbu memperingatkan

**TRANG. . . . **

suara benturan logam antara pedang akujiki milik Naruto dengan tantou anbu tersebut. karena bisa ditahan dia lalumelompat dan melemparkan dua shuriken ke anbu tersebut namun lagi-lagi dapat di tahan dengan menangkisnya menggunakan tantou "menyerah saja bocah kau tidak ada kesempatan menang" anbu itu mencoba membuat mental Naruto jatuh tapi sayangnya bocah tersebut tak terpengaruh ucapan tadi "kita lihat saja" balasnya lalu dia menghilang menggunakan shunsin.

Muncul dari belakang lawannya membuat sang lawan cukup terkejut dengan kecepatan bocah 15 tahun tersebut saat dia mulai menusuk ke arah dada. anbu tersebut berhasil menepisnya dengan tantou alhasil serangan tadi hanya melukai bahu kirinya, tidak mau kalah anbu tersebut mulai membalas. serangan demi serangan telah dilancarkan anbu itu namun masih belum berhasil membuat Naruto terpojokan namun justru sebaliknya Narutolah yang membuat anbu itu sedikit kualahan dengan tehnik berpedang Naruto yang bisa di bilang bagus untuk remaja seusianya. melihat kawanya terpojok kedua anbu yang lain mulai ikut menyerang Naruto bersamaan tapi untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto berhasil mengimbangi mereka sekaligus.

Cukup alot pertarungan antara 3 anhu itu melawan Naruto, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika bocah bersurai kuning itu juga mulai lelah. sahebat apapun dia tapi tetap saja dia hanya seorang shinobi yang masih chunnin tak akan kuat bertempur terlalu lama.

'sialan aku belum punya jutsu yang ampuh untuk menghadapi mereka, jika begini terus maka akulah yang kalah' batin Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tersengal karena kelelahan pedang akujiki no tsurugi masih dia pegang dengan erat. tetapi entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul orang berjubah hitam dengan topeng gagak berdiri disebelah Naruto "cepat pergi biar mereka aku yang tangani" ucap orang berjubah tersebut sedangkan Naruto hanya meliriknya sekilas dan menganggukan kepalanya "jangan biarkan anak itu kabur" ucap salah satu anbu saat melihat Naruto sudah pergi dengan shunsin namun kedua anbu yang lain mengejarnya. kini hanya tinggal sosok berjubah hitam tersebut dengan seorang anbu dari konoha. "pergilah anbu-san aku sedang tidak ingin membunuh Hari ini" ucap pria berjubah tersebut namun anbu itu masih bergeming di tempat sambil membuat insou "maaf kami para anbu tidak akan mudah dikalahkan begitu saja"

**MOKUTON : DAIJURIN NO JUTSU**

anbu tersebut merubah tangannya menjadi sulur kayu dan merambat sangat cepat kearah si pria berjubah tadi namun si pria berjubah itu hanya menyeringai di balik topengnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued . . .**

**hay readers maaf ya baru update**

**sekali update wordnya pendek pula.**

**bukanya gak niat atau apa tapi aku masih kehilangan ide sampai sekarang. jadi masih nyari ide yang pas untuk kelanjutan cerita ini.**

**maaf juga ya jika masih typo dan kurang nyaman penulisanya pasti akan diperbaiki lagi kok.**

**dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya reader.**

**mohon saran dan bimbinganya.**

**kritik dan saran kalian adalah hal berharga untuk saya.**

**sekian dulu ya reader**

**sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

**bye-bye**


End file.
